The Shadowed Light
by bankotsuobsessed
Summary: Kocha with his younger sister Ame has a normal life in the real world, but was quickly interrupted with their parent's return from a 10 year trip and Kocha's best friend Lei.  What Kocha doesn't know is ahead of him when the blue moon arrives.
1. Returning home

Hello and welcome to my awesome new Inuyasha fanfiction! Of course it isn't what you expect at first, but yes this is an Inuyasha fanfiction, it's just very made-up character based so I hope that I don't get in trouble doing this! I already tried other places and people on here are a lot better! PLEEEESE don't ban me from here!!!

Disclaimer: For this whole chapter, only Mia (The mother) is mine. Tae (The father), Kocha (Person telling story), and Ame (Sister of Kocha) are Reye-Chan's. Later on, there will be more characters and more action! Enjoy this!

**The Shadowed Light**

**"One- Returning Home"**

I got out of school as the bell rang. My sister, Ame, was waiting for me outside. By the look she had on her face, something seemed to be keeping her so perky since this morning. I approached her as she was opening her arms to hug me. "Hi Kocha!"

I couldn't resist her empty arms, so I just walked through they're opening as her hands wrapped around my waist. "Hey Ame. So, what's gotten you so cheery today?"

I saw her smile widen. "Mom and dad are supposed to come back today; it's been ten years, right?"

That's right, my mother and father... It's been so long since I've seen them. All they left was our family photo and a note saying they'll be gone and to tell me they loved me, to take care of Ame and that they would be back in ten years. Within that time, I told Ame all about them that I knew at least. It's sad though how she held on to that and hoped that mom and dad would return to their family... their home.

As we walked through the door, Ame set down her violet backpack and sat happily at the dining room table. "Big brother, do you have any homework from school?"

"No." I walked into the kitchen and began to cook dinner since it was six thirty. I gazed at all of the options I had in order to make dinner tonight and I knew that we had to shop real soon, but not this soon. "Well, it looks like we need to go shopping tomorrow..."

"Are we okay to eat tonight?" She looked at me worried.

I smiled carelessly. "Don't worry Ame. We have enough for today. Dad can shop later for food, okay?"

By the look she gave me on her face, she was happy that I said that we wouldn't starve. "Okay Kocha!"

I smiled back at her emptily. I knew that dad and mom MIGHT come back, but will they? I mean, they've been gone for ten years and I now re-remembered it as if it was an undusted picture that was just dusted. I knew that something big was along the way with this "reunion" and it's going to be a dark one too.

So after dinner, I sat on the couch with Ame and we were talking about all of the old memories that we had together, the day that our family photo was taken, and how we acted when we were young. After a while into our conversation, Ame looked at me curiously. "Kocha, will mom and dad look the same?"

I totally forgot about THAT big question. Usually, ten years ages a person quite a bit, and my parents looked in their late twenties when they left... so that means they'll look older, I think. I looked back at Ame and made something up. "You know what? I think they might look a bit older... why?"

"Just wondering..." She looked back at the photo and there was silence. I was too afraid to speak, so I just did the same. We were so quiet, that we could hear the chimes of our family clock reminding us it was ten at night.

Eleven thirty rolled by and no sign of mom and dad. I knew that they forgot about us... anyhow, Ame was still up and was just chatting away about what she would do when mom and dad get here and what she'll show to them. I waited until she finished and I got off the couch. "Ame, I think you should get ready for bed." I guess my tone of voice was somewhat hard or what, but Ame gave me a surprised look. "But why should I Kocha? Dad and mom are going to be here any minute now!"

I finally realized that I was a bit irritated by the fact that they aren't here and it's close to midnight. I tried to talk in a calmer tone, but it sort of failed. "Don't worry Ame, I promise they'll be here in the morning."

"Okay..." She walked upstairs and closed her bedroom door. I heard the sound of her dressing and getting into bed was a bit sluggish than usual. She's probably upset that they aren't here yet...

I sat back down on the couch and began to think hard about what I would say or do since Ame began the topic. I was thinking that I might even sock them one and then hug them... just maybe.

It was midnight and still no parents. By this time, I was so frustrated about everything. I just wanted to go and drag their ass here so I don't have to see Ame's face in the morning.

I always knew that bad things happen to Ame and me because OF me. I always seemed to jump higher and run faster than anyone. I tried to think that all of this was just the fact that I'm healthy, but I also think I'm some freak, some monster.

Another thing that seemed to cross my mind was the names we were given. Ame means rain and mine means black tea. No one that I know have a meaning to their name... at least most of them. Tsuki goes to my high school.

By the time all of this passed, it was twelve twenty and I was pissed beyond pissed. They said they would be there... maybe they DID forget about us. I was so pissed at that moment that I just got on some shoes, pulled on my jacket, and walked out the door to get some midnight fresh air to cool me off.

_Maybe they're just not coming today... _I thought as I was strolling outside in the starless night. I know that they wouldn't even DARE to forget about Ame and me; I know them way too well... sort of.

About ten minutes into my walk, I was feeling a bit better. I was not so stressed anymore and I was also shocked by the fact that some man was walking in the middle of the night. Was he as crazy as I was?

He also saw me right after I passed under one of the streetlights. He stopped... so did I and he begin the discussion. "It's a nice night tonight, eh?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

He also began to study me... which bothered me some. "Don't you have a curfew?"

What curfew did I have? PAH! I made my own curfew and mine was whatever the hell I want! Now, I didn't want to tell him that since I was trying to be nice to this guy, so I answered in the best way I would. "My parent's didn't give me one."

"Well, you know that kids your age isn't supposed to be out this late. You're supposed to be in at ten."

I was starting to get a bit pissed. "Look, I'm just taking a bit of a stroll and I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?" I started to walk away, but was picked up by the man... but... but… he used only ONE HAND!! He was looking around as I was resting over his shoulder. "If my son was out here as late, I would be furious... my son would know better than to leave his sister all alone. Now, where do you live?"

All I did at that moment was point to where I lived. He just nodded and headed that direction.

Once we reached my house he sort of froze and slightly chuckled. "Well Kocha, I thought you weren't supposed to be out this late."

"What?" I looked at him as I was set down and, sure enough, it was my dumb ass of a dad. He just stood there with his normal crooked smile and his god-like face, showing his innocence. All I did was stand there in silence, and then spoke after a while. "D-dad?"

"Hey sport! How have you been?" He hugged me as I was in between shocked and angry. I didn't know what to do. Cry? Punch him? I didn't do anything while he hugged me, what could I do?

He finally let me go and pulled me inside. "Mia's already here. She's just in the bathroom."

"When did she get here?" I didn't even see my mom while I was walking.

"Oh, not too long before you left. She was driving the car here. I told her that I would walk since I thought it was a nice night for it." He heard Mom open the bathroom door. "Hey Mia, guess who I saw walking late at night?"

My dear mother walked downstairs and saw dad, then me. "Oh my! It's Kocha! How have you been dear?" She hugged me tightly as to never let go. Mothers always do that kind of stuff. She then looked at dad. "So Tae, how far was he from home?"

"Eh," He sighed, "Not too far, just to the restaurant I took you to on your birthday."

"Oh..." She smiled at me. "It's good to see you Kocha; you look like your father."

"But..." Tae butt in, "He's tired and I'm not." He began to push me to my room. "Now, go! You need your sleep."

I knew they missed me, but do they really have to do this to me? "I know, I know. Goodnight..." I closed my bedroom door and I was dressed and hit the pillow seconds in time.

Downstairs, I heard a thud after a little bit of a rustling sound. It seems he found my report card that had all A's in grades, but F's in citizenship. I knew that he'd react like that. All dads' do that after all. I heard him get back up and it seemed he liked Ame's normal people grades with the good citizenship and everything. I had a good idea what I had planned to do as I began to doze off into sleep. My own mission that was going to be accomplished.


	2. Memories From the Past

Disclaimer: I still have Mia and now I have a new one: Yoru! Tae, Kocha, Ame, and the new ones, Kiriko and Lei are Reye-Chan's. Enjoy!

**The Shadowed Light**

**"Two- Memories from the Past"**

The next morning, I was awakened by a very loud shriek of joy from Ame... god, she's loud. I got out of bed and dragged my feet downstairs and was blasted in the face of a sweet aroma. I peeked to see what mom was cooking for breakfast, but all I got was my dad standing over the stove. I didn't know my dad cooked... at least... I DON'T remember him cooking.

Without looking away from the sizzling pan, my dad addressed to me. "Good morning Prince, sleep well?"

"Uh," I was a bit shocked to the fact that I SNUCK downstairs as quiet as a mouse and he noticed me... god, my dad is weird. Is he a trans? "Not really." I tried to not change my tone of voice since I was pretty surprised. "Ame woke me up."

Ame blushed of embarrassment, but still hugging Mom. "Sorry Kocha, I didn't know mom and dad were here."

I sighed. "It's okay..."

Mom looked over at me. "Why were you sneaking in the first place Kocha?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your little reunion with Ame." I sat at one of the wooden bar stools. "Besides, why is dad cooking?"

Mom smiled. "Your dad hasn't cooked for ten years and he wanted you to take a break."

"Ah." I looked at the pan. I saw dad was making toast, bacon, sausage, and has some apple slices on a plate. "So dad, are you planning to go shopping today? I got a few things to do around the house."

"Sure thing Sport! Mia and I were going to take Ame with us so you can have your own time. I can tell you haven't had that for a while..." He set a plate of food in front of everyone. "Let's eat and then we'll go."

We all ate, talking about what happened to another and such. When everyone finished, dad, mom, and Ame left to the store and I was all alone. I began to take a shower.

About an hour passed and I heard the front door burst open from my room as I was finishing making my bed. I opened my room door to see some girl with purple hair and wearing a priestess suit. She was carrying some type of paint, a bow with arrows, and spell scrolls in her pocket. She was painting the mirrors with the black paint, covering all but one spot that she scribbled something and repeated this weird phase until all mirrors were covered with paint. I came up to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

She looked and chuckled at me. "Just doing my job Kocha. You should know that."

What the fuck? That girl knows my name... damn stalker. "Who the hell are you?"

Her expression was blank. "You know me well Kocha, or have you gotten stupid? It's me, Lei."

Lei? I remember a Lei, but she wasn't someone who would wear priestess clothing and look so serious all the fucking time. God, what the hell is this? A dream? An illusion? God, get me out of here... "I know a Lei, but you don't seem like her. She doesn't act like she has a stick up her ass."

"You're one to talk emo boy. You act like your grandfather, I swear." She set the paint down and took out a spell scroll. "Now, if you stay still, I will seal you up."

I thought she went nuts. "Why?"

She began to laugh. "You're a demon silly, did you forget?"

I knew that she was nuts. I mean, I know I'm not a demon or I would have a different appearance like the ones in the legend book. I know I jump a bit higher and that I run faster than others, but I know it's just because I'm healthy and in shape. "I'm not a demon, are you crazy or do I have to call the police."

"Oh sure, they're going to arrest me for doing my job. I've already notified them yesterday." She then took out a priestess arrow and stuck the scroll on it. "Now, stay still and you'll just go to sleep for a few days, and-"

I interrupted her. "HELL NO! I got a fucking life and I don't need some stupid spell scroll to put me to sleep on something that I don't believe in! All I am is a normal human with a normal life and I'm not a monster that's called a demon!"

All of that screaming got my blood from calm to an uncontrolling bubbling. I've never gotten so mad in my whole life and I took it out on Lei. I saw her sort of taken back, but not as much. She saw something was wrong and I knew she was making a plan in her head... I think.

After some silence, I heard this beeping sound. I saw Lei take out this walkie-talkie and I heard a woman's voice. "The back is clear Lei-Chan..." I then heard this other voice, but it was a bit farther away. "WHAAAA! I found a snake!"

The woman then was talking to the farther voice. "Don't mess with it dear. If you do you will-"

A loud scream interrupted her again. "The snake bit me!"

"Well... I tried to warn you. Come here."

The farther voice, which sounded like a man's, was a bit closer now. "It hurt..." I heard him sniffle and a sound of a kiss. "Are you better?"

The man's voice seemed to grumble a yes. Then the woman spoke again in the walkie-talkie. "Other than a few garden snakes, everything's clear here. How's inside?"

"Eh, Kocha is being stubborn..." She looked at me. "Come on in mom. The rest of the bunch seems to be gone. Check and see if I got all of the mirrors."

"Okay." The woman's voice seemed to stop and I heard her voice as she opened the door. "Dear, are you okay?"

I looked at the woman and was surprised it was just Kiriko and her husband Yuru or something like that. From what I've heard from Lei, her dad seems to have some multiple personality disorder. He goes from angry, to perverted, to innocent, to having a weak constitution, and to some quiet huggable guy. I mean, that's what I heard anyways... "Kiriko, is that you?"

The woman looked at me and smiled. "It's good to see you again Kocha-Kun. How have you been?"

I scratched my head. "Eh, work and school. Mom and dad just arrived again so there's a lot of stress being released from that."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad to hear that Mia and Tae have returned." Kiriko looked at that Yuru guy. "Dear, say hi to Kocha-Kun. You haven't seen him for sometime."

The guy just nodded at me and then to Lei. "Hurry up so we can go."

When I heard his voice, it was very dark-sounding, to the point of scaring the living shit out of me. His voice had that, 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' tone. I looked at him blankly as he was talking to Kiriko. Lei grabbed the arrow with the scroll on it and got it ready to shoot it at me again. "Now, cooperate and everything will go smoothly."

I looked at her as I saw her shoot the arrow at me. I was surprised when I reacted so quickly and moved to the side, the arrow missing me by a few hairs from hitting my arm. I thought it wouldn't hurt when it passed me, but I felt a strong power from it, making my arm go numb as it passed. Lei began to swear and she took out another arrow and she shot it at me. I kept on dodging the next ten she shot at me. Eventually, she stopped and was so pissed to the point where she could go insane. "Just stay still damnit!"

"I'm not going to get shot with an arrow! I felt what power it had and believe me, I don't want that feeling all over my body." I looked at her in the eye and saw her rage inside them as if a flame was inside them. They showed anger, but they had a tint of loneliness deep inside them.

She looked away and turned to Kiriko and Yoru. "Lets go. I'll get him before the blue moon." He looked back at me. "Either you sleep or not, you will be taken care of, got it?"

I smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

I saw her eyes narrowed as she turned and left, Kiriko and Yoru following behind.

About ten minutes later, Ame and my parents returned with bags of groceries. I was sitting at the bar area of the counter and was drinking some green tea. "Hey everyone, have a good time?"

Mom smiled after she set the bags down. "Yep! We talked about how school was going for Ame. She seemed to have good grades in school, how about you Kocha?"

I walked upstairs to get my recent report card and gave it to mom. "That's the most recent."

Dad walked behind mom and was looking with her. He seemed to be happy that my grades were mostly A's and two B's. My dad smiled at me. "That's a great job you're doing for watching Ame, going to school, cooking, cleaning, AND even shopping! I thought you'd have more than two B's. I'm very impressed with you Kocha."

I smiled since that was the best thing I've heard all day, actually, the best I've heard since they left ten years ago. I then realized that my parents are back for real and that we are whole once again. More memories will be made and maybe, at some point, I will smile once again, just like I did when I was seven... until I stopped. That night was remembered since we were now not just a pair, we were complete once again. It's weird that when you wish hard enough, you can get that wish granted. Ame's little ray of hope made this happen... without me. I lost mine when I was ten at that incident that I screamed at Ame for no reason. That day still haunts me, even today.

That night was not only remembered because we were whole, but we went to the same ice cream parlor that we went to the day we got the picture taken. We all had fun that night... as if that's a surprise. This time, though, it was different. Ten years ago, I faintly remembered dad's hair being somewhat a snowy white color as if he was an albino. Maybe that little error I found was a big hint on what will be coming for me next on my future timeline.


	3. Blue Moon's Arrival

Disclaimer: No one new... Reye-Chan and I own whoever's ours... blah

**The Shadowed Light**

**"Three- Blue Moon's Arrival"**

When I woke up at 6 the next morning, dad was already up and talking to who it seemed mom. I stayed in my room and listened through my closed door what their discussion was all about.

"... I'm afraid so Mia. We have to tell him sometime." dad whispered.

I heard mom sigh. "I thought he wouldn't forget what he was. Unlike Ame, he's forgotten in everything he saw a long time ago."

_What?_ I thought to myself as there was some sort of silence downstairs. Usually what I forget are little things like what I ate that morning, but from what they were talking about, I forgot something major in my life... which is hard to believe by the way. Well, Lei was a different story though. I didn't talk to her for years and she'd think I'd remember her as one of my best friends... whatever.

I heard Dad begin the conversation again. "I'm planning to start breakfast. How about we invite our good friends over to see how they are. I know that I'll also overdo my cooking since I only cooked one meal."

By the sound of it, my mom stood up and lightly giggled as she was dialing some number. After a pause, I heard her speak. "Hi! Tae's making a lot of breakfast so, if you'd like, you can come for breakfast. ...Oh really? That's great! When will you come over? ...You'll be here at nine? Okay, that sounds great! Breakfast would be done at that right time anyways. We'll see you all later! Bye." She hung up the phone and walked up the stairs. Shit, I had a bad feeling they knew that I was up... I began to get dressed as I usually do in the morning.

Mom walked in and saw me with a pair of jeans and just getting on a T-shirt. "Oh! You're up! I thought you were still sleeping."

I pulled the shirt over my head. "Nah, I went to bed early last night, you know that mom."

"Well," She smiled at me. "We're going to have guests this morning for breakfast. They're some old friends that your father and I knew a long time. They have a daughter that you haven't seen for ages, as we heard."

"Oh, okay." I was pretty cool about guests. I haven't had any for years and by the time my parents came back, I began to think about someone coming over. When there's four years without guests or your parents, you get used to it. When your parents return, you get that sudden urge to have someone there with you. "That's fine with me mom, I don't care."

"Well that's good Kocha! Glad that you agree with Tae and my decision." She smiled. "I suggest you hurry. Our guests will be here soon and everyone else but you is ready for them to come. Hurry up slow poke!" She turned and left my room.

Ten minutes after I was dressed, there was a knock at the door. Ame ran happily to the door as she usually does and opened it up.

Standing at the doorway was Kiriko, Yoru... I think, and Lei. I was sort of surprised to see her... and a bit pissed. At the same time I saw her, she glared at me. That gave me a bad felling about this so called 'wonderful visit' that mom and dad had planned. I know that it will go down to nothing but ash.

We were eating quietly, everyone was. There was that occasional question and then there was that short answer, and silence was surfaced again. I kept my mouth shut and so did Lei. I noticed her glaring at me every time I looked at her. _Some warming guests_ I thought as I drank some tea.

I noticed that everyone was eating normal food, but Kiriko. She had a jar of honey and a glass of milk in front of her. "Why do you have milk and honey for breakfast Kiriko? Aren't you going to eat some of dad's cooking?"

She laughed. "Kocha-Kun, you should know that I can't eat regular food like that... I get sick."

"You do?" I never thought that Kiriko of all people: skinny, beautiful, and even boobs the size of cantaloupes would eat honey and drink milk her whole life. Honey is very sweet and I even can't eat that stuff for long. She must act nice because she eats it. "I didn't know that."

"You DID before you forgot." Lei glared at me, making me get the shivers. I knew that whole scene yesterday was a bit too soon for her to get over. Girls stay mad for about a week or longer and then they'll forget... that's their nature... MOST of them anyways...

I narrowed my eyes to hide that I feared her very high anger level. "Well, _sorry_! I haven't remembered because I-"

"Because you got too old to believe in that kind of stuff..." Lei interrupted me.

I just about had it. I could manage her anger level and her little glares, but her making shit up as if she KNOWS what I was going to say was what I can't handle. I just got up and left the room without caring what anyone says to stop me, and shut my room door behind me.

I heard them whisper downstairs... it's probably about me, but I didn't even bother to listen since I didn't care anymore. I need proof for me to believe something. I've been like that for a while now.

After a while passed, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I mumbled since I was sort of napping and the knock woke me up anyways.

The door opened and in came Lei. She looked a bit calmer than before so I wasn't too scared of her doing something to me like abusing me in my own room. "Look Kocha, Why won't you just let me seal you up? It will be much easier if you cooperated with me."

"Look," I sat up. "I don't know what you are talking about. If I'm a half demon, than I need proof in order for me to believe it. I can't just let you seal me up and never knowing what WILL happen if I don't get sealed up."

"Kocha..." She sat next to me. "You either have to get sealed up or you are coming with me for the weekend."

"It will be during the weekend? It's that long?" I was surprised that it was so long, but at the same time I was also upset that I had to not see my parents for that long.

"Yeah, it is." She sighed. "Just come with me. It will be easier if you go insane at my house or you could stay here and end up killing Ame."

When she said that, I was afraid that was the consequence. My sister's life is always on the line. After all, I knew that my dad and mom couldn't just die that easily… at least, I hoped not.

"Alright…" I sighed. "I guess I'll go with you. Don't think that I like this or something… I just want to figure out what's going on around here."

"Well," She smiled. "Just ask your dad for the legend book that's so popular these days and I will explain it to you."

I sighed, no knowing what the hell she's planning to do with the legend book anyways. It's just a book that some person made up after all. "O… kay?" I left my room, asking for the book, and returning in an instant.

"Give." She seemed to demand fast. I sighed as I handed it over to her. She flipped past the table of contents and opened to the first story, "The Two Dragons". "Now, you know this story, right? The story of Hoshi and Arashi?"

"Yeah, I know that one... mostly at least... since there were some things that weren't read to kids."

"Ah. Well, how about this story..." She showed me the next story of the legend book "The Legend of the Shikone Jewel".

"Yeah, I know that one."

She pointed to the title. "Do you know what your grandmother's name is?"

"Yeah, Kagome... why?" I looked at her clueless. I had no idea what she was planning to go with this whole thing, but it seemed she knew what she was doing so I guess that counts for me.

"Well," she pointed to Kagome's name in the story. "This whole book isn't just some stories that were made up. These are the real thing; this is the story about your family, my parents, and some other partial relatives of yours. You're mother and father's story is right after this one." She flipped to the legend "Until the Day We Meet Again". "This story wasn't read to you because it had the truth of what your parents are AND it's too descriptive for kids, so it never existed in the kid's version of the book." She handed me the book and looked down. "Read the story of your parents and ask me any questions later..." She left the room, not saying anymore.

I looked at the title and what picture it was. My mom and dad were hugging each other, smiling as they usually do, but one thing was wrong in the picture.

My dad had a different color hair and eyes. His hair was long and white, just like that flashback I had when I was five and my dad buying us all ice cream after taking our family picture together. My dad's eyes were different too. They were blue pupils with red where the white of the eye would normally be. I began to read the story that I once thought was just some folktale, but now... it's as if I'm reading a journal of what happened to my family's lives in the past. Continuing on with the story, talking was heard downstairs.

When the last page was read, I froze. What I just read was something that I was glad to not read when I was little.

Tae and Mia both perished by the demon slayers a few days after Mia's birthday.

Their death wasn't all that pleasing either. They were stabbed through the stomach by a wooden pole, the tip being covered by poison. Mia got enough to die from it, but Tae had enough to kill thousands of people. I never knew that this story was actually a horror to read. Tae's parents being dead, Mia's mother betraying her for Hakudoshi to control her in protection, and even the way that this certain other Tae that hated Mia. I thought about this whole story, forgetting the fact that Mia and Tae are my parents... my DEAD parents.

But why are there still smiles on their faces today? That one question will be left to ask them myself. Maybe another will be the fact that dad and mom are both demons, but different types: Mom's a full butterfly and Dad's a half dog demon. And what am I? I have no fucking clue since I guess it doesn't show in any of the mirrors that I've looked into for years; neither were my parent's reflections when they returned home. I was so confused by all of this and I just wanted to feel bad... not for me, but my own parents. I have them, but they didn't have theirs when they were little... but _I_ do. They love me like any parents should, but what they hid from Ame and I was something that could break anyone's heart... even mine.

I walked downstairs, book in hand. All I saw was Dad sitting on the couch, everyone outside and just talking with one another.

I walked over to Dad and sat down next to him. "Dad?"

He was reading a book with some mysterious-colored cover that I've never seen before. He didn't even look up. "Yes?"

"Dad," I took a deep breath. "I read your and Mom's story from the book."

Tae looked up and closed the book. "I'd figure as much. Lei told me that you were. She said that it will smack some sense into you." He smiled. "I guess it did, huh?"

From nowhere, I began to cry. I realized that the tears were for him and not for my own sake. "I didn't know that Mom and your life were so hard. I thought mine was, but it's not like yours..." I couldn't say more since the tears were too much and saying all this made me see the scene of my dead parents on the floor of one of the most beautiful fields in the feudal era. Dad pulled me toward him and hugged me. "I know it's a lot for you to know right now. But don't worry about Mia and me... we're over all of that now."

"But..." I sniffed and choked on my own tears. "This is so sad and you forget all about it? Why would you?"

"Well... it's because we can't let you and Ame see what we were through when we were young. Plus, you now know our whole life and what you are."

"A dog with butterfly wings?" I though it was a good idea, until my dad began laughing. I felt a little bad after that.

"No Kocha, you're a half dog like me and Ame's the full butterfly like Mia." He smiled. "You are in the royal family of the great dog demons that ruled over the western lands."

No fucking way I'm royal... it's impossible for me to be... is it? "Are you playing with me dad? I mean, we aren't like living in some royal castle or something..."

"Well..." He though. "If we were in the feudal era, than we would be."

Holly shit... it's possible. "Wow..." I only imagined how it would be like if he was in a huge house that was a lot of money and servants would serve you... it was like a paradise in my own head.

Then, Dad suddenly changed the subject. "I heard you were going to Lei's. She told me that you were too stubborn to let her seal you and that you're willing to cooperate during the whole weekend."

"Yeah, that's what I'm planning... and even find out a bit about myself that I've forgotten"

Dad immediately got the hint that I wanted to see what everyone looked like. He smiled and called everyone in from outside. They all came while dad stood up to prepare to announce something. "Everyone except for Mia… I'd like you to take off your disguises, the jig is up."

Yoru sighed. "Finally. Did it take him _that_ long?"

Kiriko looked at Yoru. "Now dear, don't be like that to Kocha-Kun."

"I'm just saying he's very slow…" His eyes narrowed as he was revealing his true form. His hair wasn't changed, but there was a big difference on the rest of his face. His eyes were the same as that other Tae in the story, red with blue pupils. One purple mark on the left side of his cheek appeared as the elf ears seemed to flow after.

Kiriko was pretty much the same except she had white hair instead of the black that I normally saw. Lei were the last one to show hers. All she had was purple hair, which was weird since Kiriko had white and Yoru had brown. All three of them were happy to see their hair and whatever features they showed back. I looked at my mom and dad who were still in their disguises. Mom revealed her very little that she had. The only two new things were the elf ears and the gas rainbow-colored, see-through wings she had. Dad was after her and his was a BIG change. Dad had the white hair like I read and he had these weird lumps of hair on his head. They popped up... and they were dog ears... real dog ears. I tried to see if Dad had any on the side of his head... nope. It was as empty there as if he had none... until you looked at his head. I was surprised what they really looked like and what I normally saw. They look as if they were aliens from outer space, but they were the same people.

"And now for you." Dad said while I was thinking.

I didn't hear him. "What?"

Before anything else happened, I suddenly went light-headed. It eventually left, but I felt different somehow. Dad handed me a mirror so I could see what I looked like. Everything was the same except I had the same ears as dad, but they were floppy dog ears. I was surprised that everything else was the same since I thought I'd have white hair like Dad's, but I didn't. I looked at dad confused. "Dad, why do I still have black hair? Aren't I supposed to have white?"

"Well, you don't have mine... you DO, however, have your grandmother's." Tae smiled at me. "Well, we better begin cleaning up and packing up the leftovers that we have on the table.' He walked over to the table, everyone else following behind him.

Later on, I packed my bags and was ready to go to Lei's house. I hugged Mom, Dad, and Ame before I left through the door. A bit of walking and we made it to their house a little after noon. The first night of the blue moon was the next day so Lei and I had a day to prepare for whatever lies ahead of us.

I promised myself that night on something that I might regret later on: never let myself get too out of control. Ame's life was on the line and possibly Lei and Yoru, but rarely Yoru. He's too strong for some kid to kill him... plus, Kiriko could protect him too, right?

That night, I also read the rest of the stories that I never read fully read yet… which was all of them. Kiriko and Renkoto's was a real weird one, but now one thing was answered for me. Kiriko's a goddess and Renkoto's a half water elf and half rabbit demon. Weird, but true. After I read my family's past, I fell asleep that night to wait for the next day to come.


	4. BloodStained Hands

Disclaimer: Reye-Chan owns her people and I own mine, PLUS Yoru's "brothers" who appear in this one. You'll get what I mean when they show up!

**The Shadowed Light**

**"Four- Blood-Stained Hands"**

The whole day went quicker than I'd expect it to be. All three of their disguises weren't on, so I began to notice the sudden patterns of marks on Yoru's face, and a few times... his eyes changed a whole different color. I thought it was weird, but I soon found out that what Lei said earlier of her dad having a multiple personality disorder was true. All of these sides had names. The normal one with blue eyes and had one mark on each cheek was Renkoto, the owner of the body. The quiet one that blushes with red and blue eyes with one mark on each side coming from his chin to under his eye was Itoto. The very bouncy, grammar problem one with red eyes and had one mark on each side going down to his chin was Arami. The one that's been out a lot was Yoru. The one that's quiet, likes hugs, and has red eyes with a mark on the right side was Yasashi. It was hard to remember all of them, but I can't complain since I was just reminded from a long time ago anyways.

I also heard that Kiriko has a sister, but she's somewhere else most of the time. Her name is Sarako. She has black hair like Kiriko's disguise did, and from what I heard, she's the complete opposite of Kiriko's attitude toward things. There wasn't much more to be said about her since I couldn't get a lot out of Kiriko. She'd rather not talk about it, so I didn't pressure her... or Yoru would rip my head off.

The night came faster than I thought and I was pretty confident about this night. I was prepared and whatever happened, I knew what to do in that situation. Lei seemed a little worried even though she knew what she was doing. She made sure that Yoru and Kiriko was okay. They so called "has a fight" like married couples do, but they are just too perfect so they only do sparing. I was pulled up to Lei's room with the door closed and locked behind me.

"So... all I have to do is not look at the moon and stay in your sight for tonight. Is that all?" I looked at Lei as she sat on her bed

Lei took out this small metal-looking device. "That's all you have to do. Don't let your mind tempt you to look at it or you'll go insane."

"Okay. And what's with the little hand-held thing you got?" I quickly looked down at it, and back up to her.

"It's just in case you can't keep looking at the moon." She pressed the button. Bars popped up and all of the doors locked in the whole house, acting like a jail to any demon. "This is mainly in emergency or when you're by yourself during the moon, but I can use it if I need to keep you here." She smirked at that last one.

My eyes narrowed. "That's niiice Lei…" She laughed. "What do you think I'm saying? Men! They just think everything you say is dirty, even their own statements!"

I began to chuckle. "Well what do you expect? You smirk and that sets it all off anyways." My laughing stopped and stared to ask about the other nights. "So... are these three nights all the same or different?"

Lei looked at me. "Well, they're all different. You see each night is according to what emotion is at its peak. Tonight is when your anger overcomes you and you go on blind rampages. No matter who it is, you will still attack them. It still depends on how your other personality is like. The second night is when fear overcomes you. The last night is when your feelings for someone that you're around take over you in a loving way. The last two nights will be nothing, but this night is the worst since a lot of deaths occur during this time."

I didn't know that three nights of this blue moon deal were really going to be the same. I was actually kidding on the whole deal, but it kept Lei occupied... and even me.

Ten minutes passed and I ran out of questions. I just looked on the floor until I heard this voice inside my mind talking as if it was my conscience. _Why are you just sitting there? You've never seen a blue moon and this is your big chance! Just take a quick look and just look back, nothing to it._

I was a bit shocked that it wasn't my conscience that was talking, but it was some different guy's voice... a bit raspier than mine. I tried to ignore it, but it continued on. _Aren't you going to listen to me? It's a quick glance... one second and you're done. _Since the voice noticed that I wasn't listening, it seemed to get a bit irritated. _Okay, fine. I will just force you to!_

My head was suddenly forced up from looking at the floor. At first Lei didn't seem to notice me, but a little after she did. "What's wrong Ko-"

She froze in mid sentence. I didn't realize it at first, but I was looking straight at the blue moon. She tried to react as quickly as she could by grabbing the little device she had set down previously. "Kocha! Damn it!"

I noticed the moon was suddenly making this faint pulsing sound. As I noticed the sound getting a bit louder, a chilly feeling shot through my body the same way as getting the chills. I also noticed that my aura was going higher every time. Lei held a spell scroll in her hand along with the little button thing. The control over my body was getting weaker and weaker until I completely lost it. As I fell to the ground, I could see in my mind that a dark shadow appeared out of nowhere and didn't wrap around me, but on someone else that I couldn't see well when my room got darker.

Lei held the button, ready to push it. "Damn it Kocha, you shouldn't have done that..."

My head shot up quickly. Even though I had no more control over myself, I could still see what was going on. Lei pushed the button quickly. As the bars began to come up, I ran to the window and grabbed them, prying them open as if they were toothpicks. It scared her a tiny bit that I was that strong, but that didn't help once she saw me jump out the window. "Shit!" She ran downstairs and chased after me.

I began to notice the direction my body was going. It was heading straight towards my own home. I began to freak out since I knew that the only living person in the house was Ame and remembering what Lei said was beginning to seep in was what made me regret even letting my head being forced to look up. I tried to re-control my body, but it was no good... I was helpless to what was going to occur. I was seconds away to see the death of my own sister in front of my eyes.

I got to the house and ran up the stairs to Ame's room. My body shoved the door open, making Ame wake up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as I was hovering over her bed like a shadow. "Mmmm... Kocha? What are you doing he-"

She stopped in mid-sentence to see my red-glowing eyes, just like that other Tae had. Within seconds, I had Ame's throat in my hands, putting pressure onto it. She started to struggle and began to slowly stop breathing, making her slow down on her getaway plan. Before she was fully choked to death, claws appeared out of my free hand and went right through her chest in the same spot as her hearts. She stopped moving altogether, making her body a soulless shell of flesh, muscle, and bone. My body stood straight up, Ame lying there and my whole body shivering. Lei came in and stood at the door. She looked at the gory scene that was created. She gasped in horror and fell to the floor. "No…"

In my whole life, I've never seen Lei so upset mixed with fear in my whole life that I remembered. I panicked and moved for the window. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Kocha! Stop this!"

My eyes looked up at her, filling with tears. "I'm… here… Lei…"

I knew that I couldn't control my body, but I was surprised how low and calming the new voice was. In my mind, the person in the shadow walked closer to me. I saw this guy that killed Ame, but he was also crying in the mind. He seemed to mumble something, but I didn't know what. I didn't focus enough to know what it was.

Lei just sat back down on the floor without saying anything. I continued to cry, even though I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Dad stood at the door, speechless for a long moment. He walked over to me and kneeled down to me. He looked at my tear-filled eyes, and then stood back up again. "Mia!"

Mia walked through the door and also saw the scene. She covered her mouth and looked at Dad. He nodded back and shakily walked downstairs. "I- I got work to do around the house…" Mom stood there quiet. After a while, she looked at Lei. "You should take him to your house. We'll clean up in here…"

Lei nodded and pulled me with her back to the house.

We got there; Lei and I went upstairs so she could clean the blood off my hands. This new "me" seemed to still be crying as Lei got a washcloth and began to wash off my hands. I was surprised that demon side of me was allowing her to do that since he's suppose to go on a rampage and kill people, but I began to wonder if he wasn't that bad at all. It's weird that he's not like the ones in the book. He might go on a rampage now, but I think he's not that bad truly inside.

My body, after Lei cleaned my hands off, grabbed onto her and hugged her. She pulled her fingers through my hair, making me nuzzle her a bit. I knew that this demon side wasn't all that violent, but I didn't know he liked her in THAT way. Sure I understand that friends hug, but this wasn't some friend-hug deal... this was more like a crush. If I was controlling myself, I would have already pulled away… but I can't do that.

After a few moments of silence, the house phone rang. Lei opened her room door to answer it. There was some silence, then a little mumble before she hung up. She walked back in and sat down on the floor. "It was Mia. She was telling me there's a ceremony for Ame in a week. You'll be over here until then. After the funeral, you can go home." She seemed too quiet to be herself I knew that she was upset, but it was as if SHE was the one to be upset at, like she did it and not me. I looked up at her with my red and blue eyes. "Why do you look sadder than me?"

Lei just sat back down and stayed quiet. "Well?"

"Well," She looked down. "What do you expect me to say? I'm upset. I show it better than you do." What a way to comfort someone Lei.

I looked down with her. "But, you're not the one that lost a sister. All you lost is some bars off your protection system."

"No. You're wrong." Lei's hair covered her face. "I lost something more than just some bars off that window. It's my fault that I thought you could keep yourself from looking at the moon. I should have just pressed the button earlier so this couldn't have happened in the first place." Regardless of her hair being in her face, you could still see tears rolling down her face. "I" pulled her toward me and hugged her just as she comforted me a while back. I knew that she felt bad, but just her saying it was her fault for the whole thing, taking all of the blame isn't good for you. You'll end up like I was… maybe I haven't changed at all yet who knows?

The rest of the night, we just sat around and said nothing until I got tired and dozed off to sleep against the wall. I noticed that Lei carried me to her bed, covered me up and slept on top of the sheets next to me.

The last two nights went too fast, but still showed how slow it went during the day. I could tell that Lei was still upset with Ame being dead. She keeps going outside all day to only come in during meals and when it got close to night so she could lock up the whole house and spend time with my other self. He could tell from the look on her face that she cried that whole day. Also that she keeps drinking a lot of water, trying to keep herself hydrated for the next drainage for tears that she sheds. It's getting to the point where Yoru or whoever's out ask me why she's crying so much. They think I did something, which I didn't. I said that and they seemed to believe me. I hope they did at least. Notes to myself: find a way to get Lei stop crying, make sure that Yoru or any of the "brothers" think I've become some women abuser or something, ask dad for any leads on my family's past, and for me to go to the psychiatrist daily to get all problems situated with. That way I can feel better, act like I was long ago, and hopefully get me to smile. I hope I can… see people the way I am now are what get me into trouble. I only want to see smiles instead of snotty glares and hated looks on their eyes, I want to be me and that's all.


End file.
